iAM
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: Why is Mrs Briggs 40 minutes late to class? And why is she crying? And how will the reason help get Sam and Freddie to realise their feelings? SEDDIE


The students of Ridgeway were sat in class. One particular class, the one containing Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, had no teacher. Their expected teacher, Mrs Briggs, had not turned up – and she was 40 minutes late to the lesson.  
Just as Chloe was about to go and retrieve a different teacher, Mrs Briggs finally walked in, crying? She looked a right mess! Mrs Briggs sat down at her desk, then placed her head in her hands and started to bawl her eyes out. "Are you okay Miss?" Asked the top nerd of the class (Yes, even nerdier than Freddie) Ryan.  
"No!" Mrs Briggs cried. "My favourite singer was found dead in his bed this morning. AM is dead!"  
"AM?" Asked Ryan, confused.  
"He was the most amazing singer." She bawled. "He had many hits. Oh, how I loved him!" She bawled. "YOU'RE ALL EXCLUDED!" She shouted randomly.  
"Err… Why?" Sam asked.  
"BECAUSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD!" Mrs Briggs shouted.  
"Is there anything we can do to help you?" A different student asked.  
"Play a song!" She said.  
"But no-one's ever heard of him…"Ryan said.  
"I have a song!" Freddie shouted out, retrieving his PearPod from his back pocket.  
"Oh, thank you Freddie!" Mrs Briggs said. "Well, play it!"  
"I'm on it!" Freddie said. He pressed play, and thought the classroom, _Running Away _started to play. Freddie smiled in satisfaction as Mrs Briggs started to calm down. The rest of the class seemed to chill out now as well, well, all of them except for one blonde girl. Sam. She, inside, was freaking out. The song that Freddie was playing was bringing back _way_ too many memories. The kiss on the fire escape. She felt her hands start to sweat as she thought of the kiss, Freddie's nubby lips. Oh, but they were perfect.

_**Saved by the bell.**_

Sam jumped out of her seat and raced for the door. She practically ran all the home; Well, Carly's apartment anyway. It might as well be her home. She ran all the way up the stairs and into the iCarly studio – then she flopped down onto a beanbag. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her posture.  
But the kiss just kept coming back.

* * *

"Are you okay Sam?" Freddie asked. He came rushing into the iCarly studio. He had noticed that Sam had left school really quickly.  
"Yeah…" Sam said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Freddie."  
"Now I know something wrong. You just called me Freddie!"  
"Just go!"  
"Fine. I'll go!" Freddie left Sam to think, while he went to Carly who was in the kitchen.  
"Do you know what's wrong with Sam?"  
"Something's wrong with Sam?"  
"Yeah, she's acting really weird."  
"Well, when did she start?"  
"During class she was acting all awkward, and then she ran here and she's acting weird in the iCarly studio."  
"Did anything happen in class?"  
"Mrs Briggs was all depressed that her favourite singer had died. So, she threatened to expel us all if we didn't play her an AM song. SO, I played her _Running Away_, and that's when she started."  
"Well, what wouldn't she like about the song?"  
"There's one thing I missed out. That's kind of the song we kissed to.. you know on the fire escape…"  
"THAT'S IT!" Carly said happily. "Sam doesn't like the fact that she has the kiss in her head, because you two said you'd never speak of it again, which by the way you just have, and she feels all awkward about it."  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
"Go talk to her!"  
"What am I supposed to do. Just go up to her and be all like 'Oh, hey. I just worked out you're thinking about the kiss. Guess what? So am I! I can't get it out of my head just like you! Let's do it again!'" Freddie said, mimicking some high voice.  
"You seriously do?"  
"Yeah, all I can think about is that stupid little kiss!"  
"Then go get your girl!" Carly encouraged, pushing him towards the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Freddie said nervously.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just want to say something… That song I played in class brought back memories to me. And you. So, I was thinking that maybe… we could do it again?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up at him, smiled, then went on her tip-toes and pulled him into a kiss.  
And at that moment, they both thought of AM as a legendary dude.

**This just came to me. Why? I don't know! I should be revising… But Seddie is more important, right? YES!  
****So anyway, the dude AM is not actually dead, so don't worry! ;)****  
****Thanks guys!  
****Daisy:D  
****x**


End file.
